


[雀東]___holic

by yyccc



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin





	[雀東]___holic

那是久違的五人直播，剛玩完一局意料之外慘敗的黑手黨遊戲，被騙倒的遊戲天才朴佑鎮悶悶不樂，回到宿舍之後的大夥在客廳嗑牙看電視聊天，他自己一個鬧脾氣不出去，癱坐在沒開燈的房間床上打遊戲。

「你幹嘛不開燈。」  
他抬頭看，金東賢走進來，順手虛掩上房門，不客氣的直接抽掉他手上的遊戲機，跨坐在他身上，嘴唇就湊過來。  
「哥你幹嘛啊，這麼突然。」一邊接吻他一邊咕噥著，門沒關上呢。  
「誰叫你剛剛直播的時候那樣抱我。」  
怎樣抱啊，他仔細回想，喔，好像有這回事。「哪有，只是抱得用力了一點。」  
「你每次做的時候都那樣掐我的背。」金東賢小聲地辯駁。

外面的哥哥弟弟看著搞笑綜藝節目，在客廳吵吵嚷嚷，房間裡的兩個人安靜接吻，而情形逐漸失控了。  
「哥，再下去不得了喔。」兩人的呼吸變得急促，朴佑鎮很不真心的警告。  
「你怕了嗎？」金東賢看著他挑釁的笑，他被激到了，捏了一下對方的屁股作回應。

\--  
「你腳受傷了，我在上面吧。」  
邊這麼說，金東賢乾脆的脫了褲子，腿打得開開的跨坐在他身體兩端，即使沒開燈，透過門縫透進來微弱的光，也隱約看得見那雙白皙性感的大長腿。每次看到金東賢的腿，朴佑鎮都會感嘆，啊，原來自己是個腿控，怎麼能看著人的腿就興奮呢，難道是因為身高不如人的缺憾嗎？

邊不著邊際的想著，他從床跟牆的縫隙摸出藏起來的潤滑液，拍拍金東賢光裸的屁股。  
「哥你屁股抬高。」  
就這樣，用面對面抱著金東賢的姿勢，朴佑鎮的手指伸進去幫著擴張，手指頭在肉穴裡面噗啾噗啾發出色情的聲音。  
「你是故意弄這聲音是不是，很煩。」金東賢微喘著氣，咬了他一口。他悶笑著發抖，手指不小心戳得稍微裡面了，害金東賢差點叫出聲，他又被咬了一口。

擴張得差不多了，金東賢扶著他的性器坐下去，面對面擁抱的姿勢可以進去得很深，比他高一個頭的哥哥因為快感的衝擊，身體使不上力，像溺水的人抓住浮木般勉強攀著他，他用健身有成的粗壯上臂牢牢把人攬在懷裡，讓金東賢不致沉沒滅頂。  
「唔、嗯、」感覺自己快要叫出聲音，金東賢急忙抓過朴佑鎮的臉把嘴堵上去，只是貓鼠組合連接吻都像在較勁，誰的舌頭也不讓誰地糾纏著爭奪主導權。

突然門口傳來聲音，朴佑鎮趕緊抓了床上的棉被把金東賢蓋起來，自己躺下假裝在睡覺。棉被裡的金東賢死命放平身體，但他不放過金東賢，一手往金東賢屁股上壓，讓性器捅得更進去一點，肉穴裡收縮了一下，金東賢手大力抓著他的手臂，感覺要被抓到瘀青了，他想。

「佑鎮啊，我們要去吃宵夜！要不要一起？」室友田雄推開房門大步走進來，開朗的詢問。  
「不用了，小雄哥，我想睡覺。」  
「好吧，那我們出去囉。」  
說完話，找不到錢包的田雄又在房間摸了一陣子，在這個當口，方才被他擺了一道的金東賢開始報復，下半身不停的夾緊，內壁收縮放鬆咬著朴佑鎮的性器，朴佑鎮簡直快瘋了，但田雄還在那兒磨蹭著找錢包，他只好繼續裝睡，一直在腦袋裡默背九九乘法表轉移注意力，以免就這樣射出來。

好不容易田雄終於走出房間，聽到剩下的人邊聊天邊關上宿舍大門的聲音，總算不用再演的朴佑鎮氣不過，抓著金東賢的屁股就是一陣衝撞，沒有什麼九淺一深，每一下都撞到最裡面。  
「嗚、嗯、」終於可以發出聲音的哥哥也懶得忍耐，用那蜜嗓不斷溢出呻吟。  
太過份了，這個聲音真的不是犯規嗎？他聽了就忍不住變得更興奮，加快了抽送的速度，一邊環抱著金東賢的背，手掌撫摸著其上的肌理，手指使勁，微微掐進金東賢的背肉裡，金東賢邊喘著氣邊身體顫抖的射了出來，裡頭因為射精的關係一陣一陣的痙攣，朴佑鎮也受不了的被夾射，跟著收縮的節奏一波波的射在裡面。

\--  
解放完進入聖人模式之後，兩人身體還是緊貼著，暫且沒有要分開的意思。  
「我都沒摸前面耶，你就射了。」  
朴佑鎮懶懶地說完，手臂馬上就被金東賢狠咬，留下一個完美的半圓形牙印。  
「噢很痛耶，幹嘛咬！」  
「有差嗎，反正不會露出來，你最近胖那麼多也不能脫衣服。」  
金東賢邊說邊伸手去摸朴佑鎮衣服下已經團結成一塊的腹肌，兩人在那裡打鬧著，又幼稚的笑成一片。

金東賢起身去開了燈，他眯眼看著下半身光裸的哥哥，再一次感嘆為什麼有這麼美麗的男人。  
不，一點都不像女生，高挑的身形、精瘦結實線條好看的肌肉、隱約可見的青筋、突出的喉結，和那張稜角分明的臉，連個性也是瀟灑爽快，從裡到外怎麼看就是一個男人，但是朴佑鎮除了「美麗」也想不出別的形容詞。

「你是在看什麼？」  
金東賢被盯得渾身不自在。  
「看你長得好看。」  
這是實話，盯著那張臉他可以配五十碗飯吧。  
「你很無聊。」  
金東賢笑了，鬆軟的嘴唇彎成好看的弧度，那看起來就十分適合親吻的雙唇也很對他的胃口。  
他突然有點搞不清楚了，自己到底是什麼癖好呢，腿？聲音？臉？眼睛？嘴唇？也或許並不是他特別喜愛哪個身體部位，只因為是金東賢，所以他控，他控金東賢從頭到腳的一切。

睡衣被金東賢射出來的東西弄髒，朴佑鎮隨手扯了一大疊衛生紙胡亂擦拭，哥哥撿起掉在地上的運動褲，要走去浴室清洗。  
「記得夾緊一點，不然會滴下來。」  
他又貧嘴，金東賢對他翻了一個白眼，他看著走到門口的背影，即使已經看過幾百次了，還是控制不住的怦然心動。

「東東，」朴佑鎮開口喊了金東賢，又是沒大沒小的不叫哥。  
「等到我腳好了......」朴佑鎮戲劇化的停頓了一下，「我就抱你去浴室洗。」  
「什麼嘛，你康復之後的心願也太渺小了吧！」  
金東賢又是一陣大笑，揮揮手走出房間，朴佑鎮也被自己逗笑了，笑得露出那一小截虎牙。

Fin.


End file.
